Mediator
by paynesgrey
Summary: The Doctor is upset again, and Barbara is persuaded to improve his mood. Up to Planet of Giants. First Doctor and Barbara Genfic. ONESHOT.


AN: Written for 100_fairytales "Good Luck" prompt on Livejournal. ONESHOT.

* * *

><p><span>Mediator<span>

The Doctor is throwing a fit again, and though it's best to tread lightly around him, Ian's impatience is making them all anxious, and Barbara fears he'll try to kick them out of the TARDIS again, hurting Susan without a proper goodbye to their time-traveling friends.

Barbara doesn't know what's caused him to lose his temper this time, and it seems strange after returning from another unexpected and dangerous trip and the TARDIS failed in sending them properly home.

"He's just worried," Susan bemoans, staring morosely at the floor. Ian is pacing around while the Doctor has disappeared into the vast dimensions of his ship.

"He's a funny way of showing it," Ian retorts, and Barbara pats him on the arm to soothe him, having some result.

"Maybe..." Ian says, looking up at Barbara. "You'll have some luck with him, Barbara. Talk to him and smooth him over."

"Me?" Barbara returns, and she shakes her head as if they're teasing her. "Susan would have more luck than I would."

"That's not entirely true," Susan says, propping her head up with her arm. "Grandfather and I have been at odds the last few times. He's chosen you to investigate with him on adventures instead of me, Barbara." She pauses with a sigh. "Sometimes I think he's so cross with me he will only consider you."

Barbara seems unsure, though their points have merit. She doesn't know why the Doctor would suddenly warm up to her rather than the others. He can be quite a charming, warm person, she thinks, but sometimes he can be really stubborn and surly.

"What do you have to lose, eh?" Ian encourages her. "Maybe it'll prevent us from landing in the middle of the first World War."

"Don't even joke about that, Ian. Grandfather tries his best!" Susan protests, and Ian quickly apologizes, excusing himself for only trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, alright. I'm not sure I'll be much help," Barbara says, relenting to her fate. She takes a deep breath, and she looks again at Ian and Susan, whose faces beam with expectation.

Roaming around the TARDIS halls, Barbara is cautious not to disturb the ship too much. She doesn't want to touch anything or cause the ship to become cross with her too if its favorite pilot is also in bad temper. "If you could help me..." She hears something strange, a mechanical purr perhaps, lights begin to blink around her, directing her down a corridor. "This ship is so amazing," she says idly, and the ship noisily appreciates the observation. The lights dim and the sound fades as she comes to a single door out of many. She holds up her fist in hesitation, listening against the panel. She knocks twice lightly and says, "Doctor? Hello?"

She waits in excruciating silence before the door slides open and she's looking into the Doctor's suspicious and inquisitive face. "Barbara, what is it?"

His tone almost frightens her, but she doesn't cower; she stands her ground and tries to give him her softest smile. "Doctor, I'm sorry to bother you, but we were worried..."

"Worried?" he croaks. "How did you find me?" He seems unnerved yet curious. He looks at her like she has special powers, or not even human!

She smiles despite his demeanor. "Sorry? I...well I asked the ship."

"The TARDIS! You asked the TARDIS where I was?"

"In a way," Barbara explains. "It's not like we carried out a conversation. I just thought of you, spoke it aloud I suppose, and I was drawn here."

"Hrmm," he says, looking around at the corridor. "So you have." Barbara watches the Doctor intently, unsure on whether he was upset at her or the ship.

"Are you...alright, Doctor?"

"Yes, yes, of course. I just needed to take some readings. I find it very curious that the TARDIS is taking us places it should not. I was trying to find some answers," he says, and Barbara is relieved he isn't so much as cross with them but preoccupied with his duties.

"Oh, well, if you need any sort of help," she offers, and the Doctor steps forward and pats her arm.

"No, no, there is nothing you can do," he says chuckling lightly, with his hand still resting on her arm. Barbara finds it intriguing how much the Doctor has changed toward herself, and Ian as well. Her perceptions may be deceiving, perhaps even too human to compare the Doctor properly, but maybe Susan and Ian are correct that the Doctor does seem warmer, to her especially.

"Well, I suppose when you're finished we can all have some tea," she says, and she looks around the corridor of the TARDIS again. She laughs a little and her eyes return to the Doctor's. "I'm sorry, I can't always tell what time it is in here, but it almost feels like tea time. I wonder if my body is just trained that way."

The Doctor sways a little on his heels, nodding at her. "Very well, tea it is. I can't make out anything about it all anyway." Barbara tenses, realizing he still sounds annoyed. He hopes he doesn't bring this mood while Ian is still pacing around back there. She wonders if he's calmed down yet, even if the Doctor comes back to them for tea still behaving distracted and aggravated by the mysteries of his own ship.

Barbara tests herself with the Doctor even further, and she slides her hand up his shoulder and leans closer to him. He stiffens a little, and she smiles lightly and asks, "Are you sure you're alright, Doctor?"

He relaxes a little, and he slides his hand over hers. "Yes, yes," he says, the tone of his voice softening. "Don't fret over me, Barbara."

She laughs lightly and squeezes his hand. "I'm afraid I can't help myself." She pulls away, and in the corner of her eye she sees an tranquil yet contemplative expression on the Doctor's face. She feels him watching her as she walks away, tracing her steps back down the corridor of the TARDIS toward Ian and Susan.

She can't help but think about the Doctor's expression, bemused and serene after a moment of her concern. He almost seems lonely to her, and she supposes he is, in a way. She wonders if it adds to his attitude, and if it does, she can't help but feel more for him, and worry about him when only months ago she felt much differently.

Susan greets her when she comes back to them, and Ian appears anxious for information.

"Did you find Grandfather?" Susan asks, holding Barbara's hand. Barbara smiles at her and nods.

"Is he still upset?" Ian asks.

"Well, I don't think so, but he does seem busy," Barbara says. "He wasn't cross with me if that's what you're asking. He says he'll join us soon for tea."

"By God it worked," Ian says grinning. "I knew you had that magic touch, Barbara."

Susan hugs her excitedly as well, both them visibly relieved that maybe the Doctor is over his bad temper. "Ian's right. Grandfather is fond of you, Barbara. I'm not surprised he wasn't angry with you."

"Well, how could he be? I don't think he's really angry at all, just...he has a hard time at expressing himself," Barbara says, trying not to take all the credit.

"That's Grandfather alright," Susan says, leaning her head against Barbara's shoulder. She stares wistfully ahead. "I think he's become much happier though since you two have traveled with us."

"I really hope so, Susan," Ian says, and Barbara wonders if he's mildly jealous of her rapport with the Doctor. Perhaps it's a silly thought.

"Well, now we know what to do when his spirits are down; we'll just send over Barbara," Ian teases while Susan is eager to agree.

Embarrassed, Barbara shakes her head. "That's enough, you two," she chides them lightly. "Now, let's see if the TARDIS can help us make some tea."

END


End file.
